A disposable wearing article such as disposable diapers or trousers and sanitary items for women contains an absorbent body for absorbing a body fluid.
For example, in an absorbent body 200 schematically shown in a main part plan view of FIG. 15, an absorbent material 3 is disposed between overlaid nonwoven fabric sheets and then connections L for connecting together the nonwoven fabric sheets are intermittently formed. The absorbent material 3 is disposed in a manner of being subdivided for each small region encircled by the connections L. As shown in an explanation diagram of FIG. 16, the connections L are formed such that the portion 7 where the absorbent material 3 is inserted and overlaid between webs 1 and 2 composed of continuous sheets of nonwoven fabric is conveyed along the outer peripheral surface of a rotating drum 4 and then the webs 1 and 2 in the overlaid portion 7 are connected together by using an ultrasonic horn 8 (refer to Patent Document 1, for example).